MeteVision Song Contest 10
|presenters = Dino Merlin, Maya Sar |host = BHRT |executive = Emejču Muski |conductor = |opening = "Ne zovi me tugo", by Ilma Karahmet |interval = "Ready for love", by Unanimo ft. Bec & Sebastian |entries = 24 |winner = "My way", by Ava Max |logo = 10Logo1.png |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |debut = ''-'' |withdraw = ''-'' |return = |name = MeteVision Song Contest |nex = 11 |year = 10 |pre = 9}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 10, often referred to as MSC#10, was the tenth edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Sarajevo, Bosnia. The edition started the 21st October 2018, and ended the 25th November 2018. 24 countries participated in this edition, with no one withdrawing from the contest, no one debuting and Egypt, Malta, Montenegro and Slovenia returning to the competition. Ava Max from Albania won the contest with the song "My way" receving a total of 137 points, 44 points ahead the runner-up, Syria. France finishing in third place with 85 points. The host country, Bosnia achieved a 8th place with 77 points. The last place was for Lebanon, that got 4 points. Organization Once Bosnia won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its tenth edition. Some cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 21st October that Sarajevo would host MSC#10. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Find Yourself, relating it with the need to be kind to who you are and to follow your own dreams and your own life path. The host channel, BHRT, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Dino Merlin and Maya Sar to present MSC#10. Location 'Zetra Olympic Hall' The Zetra Olympic Hall (Arabic: صالة الحمدانية الرياضية‎) is an indoor multi-purpose arena in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. Named in honor of Juan Antonio Samaranch in 2010 after his death, it was used for various sporting events at the 1984 Winter Olympics, and will be the main venue of the 2019 European Youth Olympic Winter Festival. The building of the complex started in June 1981 and was officially opened by former President of the International Olympic Committee, Juan Antonio Samaranch, on February 14, 1982. Zetra hosted the Balkans Stability Pact Summit in July 1999. It is currently in service as a sporting arena. It is also used for music concerts, fairs and conferences. Sometimes, parts of the building are rented for other purposes (e.g. for the elections 2014, it was used as the Main Counting Center and election material storage space). The hall also contains a small museum about the 1984 Winter Olympics as well as a gym, billiard hall, bowling alley, pistol range, two cafes and other sports related content such as headquarters for various clubs and associations. 'Sarajevo' Sarajevo is the capital and largest city of Bosnia and Herzegovina, with a population of 275,524 in its administrative limits. The Sarajevo metropolitan area, including Sarajevo Canton, East Sarajevo and nearby municipalities is home to 555,210 inhabitants. Nestled within the greater Sarajevo valley of Bosnia, it is surrounded by the Dinaric Alps and situated along the Miljacka River in the heart of the Balkans. Due to its long and rich history of religious and cultural diversity, Sarajevo is sometimes called the "Jerusalem of Europe" or "Jerusalem of the Balkans". It is one of only a few major European cities which have a mosque, Catholic church, Orthodox church and synagogue in the same neighborhood. A regional center in education, the city is home to the Balkans first institution of tertiary education in the form of an Islamic polytechnic called the Saraybosna Osmanlı Medrese, today part of the University of Sarajevo. Sarajevo has a humid continental climate. Sarajevo's climate exhibits influences of oceanic zones, with four seasons and uniformly spread precipitation. The proximity of the Adriatic Sea moderates Sarajevo's climate somewhat, although the mountains to the south of the city greatly reduce this maritime influence. The average yearly temperature is 10 °C, with January (−0.5 °C on average) being the coldest month of the year and July (19.7 °C on average) the warmest. Participants 24 countries participated in the edition. 'Returning countries' Bellow a list of all returning countries: * * * * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2 *MeteVision Song Contest 3 *MeteVision Song Contest 4 *MeteVision Song Contest 5 *MeteVision Song Contest 6 *MeteVision Song Contest 7 *MeteVision Song Contest 8 *MeteVision Song Contest 9